pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:JuanGP
Bienvenidos a mi página de discusión, aquí pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran. RE:Asistente podrías, pero solo si empiezas a moverte y crear pokemon, personajes nuevos, imaginacion, sprites, etc... te honraria --Platino a la carga 01:01 8 feb 2009 (UTC) Hola Primero que nada bienvenido(eh estado ocupado y no e tenido tiempo de entrar a la pagina) Tu eres el que pregunto si podia seguir con el equipo de rescate de Ev y Detto en la discucion de Marina101? si es asi, nmo tengo ningun problema que sigas con la historia. --Drupixp 22:50 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Confusa ¿Te habías ido de vacaciones? Bueno... ¡Bienvenido de nuevo a Pokéfanon! (Marina101 18:23 14 mar 2009 (UTC)) Confusa ¿Te habías ido de vacaciones? Bueno... ¡Bienvenido de nuevo a Pokéfanon! (Marina101 18:23 14 mar 2009 (UTC)) Gracias Bueno, gracias intentare inventar algo para ponerme al día, tal vez una región donde poner las demás invenciones ya que he inventado criaturas pero no las contaba como pokémon ya que las dibujaba en un cuaderno, bien saludos. Bueno... ¿Cuál es tu Pokémon en el fanfic? Puedes de todas las regiones. (Marina101 13:36 10 abr 2009 (UTC)). Pues... Al FanFic:Creado por todos los usuarios. En el que te as inscrito. (Marina101 13:45 10 abr 2009 (UTC)) No... No soy chico,y ya he editado el FanFic de los usuarios un saludo...Ah!Soy administradora,avisame a mi a Marina,Andres,Drupixp o Arandano si alguien se porta mal --Chimecho17 16:15 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Bn Sigue asi....todavia te queda harto pero llevas muchas paginas editadas,si siempre sigues asi y siempre te conectas,seras administrador!!!--Chimecho17 19:26 11 abr 2009 (UTC) En... Vota en la discucion de Ripin dex--Drupixp 19:37 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Lo hice Acabo de hacerla, aqui esta el link: http://es.creativoz.wikia.com aun no eh hecho la portada, XD, pero la hare mañana o si tengo tiempo, ahora. Si quieres me ayudas tu.--Drupixp 00:40 28 abr 2009 (UTC) Claro FraciAS por registrarte. Por su puedto, jamas dejaria mi proyecto de fakemon--Drupixp 18:50 28 abr 2009 (UTC) ¿? ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?Si ya los cumpliste avísame y si no dame la fecha.--Drupixp 00:51 19 jun 2009 (UTC) anuncio thumb|amyla Guarderia pokemon de pueblo pastizal a abierto sus puertas todos los usuarios pueden pasar a dejar un huevo al cuidado de amy --Juby3 18:43 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Nuevo juego... Vaya, ya tengo Pokémon SoulSilver para Nintendo DS, aunque en Japonés, es estupendo.--JuanGP 14:53 12 sep 2009 (UTC) ¡¡¡QUE ENVIDIA!!! ¿Fuiste a Japón acaso? ¡Por cierto! ¡¡¡Celebremos el Lanzamiento de Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver!!! --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 15:33 12 sep 2009 (UTC) Pokémon Safari. Volvió pokémon Safari, con la emoción olvidé comentarlo, sólo falta Studio pokémon, que junto a wikidex, estas tres son as mejores páginas de información pokémon (En mi opinión, también está Pokéxperto y Pokémon Marriland, pero no visito mucho el ultimo). Evento oye estoy haciendo un evento llamado Concurso de Sprites y me gustaria que participaras, bueno hay te dejo la invitacion saludos. --Shasta88 18:11 3 dic 2009 (UTC)